


pittsburgh

by frayedknot



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, JJ Needs a Hug, JJ and Emily are married and there is no Will, Rape/Non-con Elements, but after a case dredges up her past, emily is a soft lesbian wife, no beta we die like men, she gets that hug, so be warned this does get dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frayedknot/pseuds/frayedknot
Summary: A case at the University of Pittsburgh brings up a past to JJ that she doesn't want to let slip. But of course, it lets slip. And Emily is there to comfort her.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 87





	pittsburgh

**Author's Note:**

> i dont live in pennsylvania so anything about university of pittsburgh or anything in pennsylvania is fake (except for reid's fact he gives bc i looked it up)  
> Will doesnt exist and as such the kids dont exist. set earlier in the seasons though there arent spoilers

JJ remembers the first time Dr. Frieska propositioned her.

“Jennifer, I think you are the most hard working kid in my class. I have taken a… special interest in you. Because you’re special.” The doctor leaned forward on her desk, clasping her hands in front of her chin. JJ nodded, enthusiastically. The Public Speaking course was one she was proud to take as an 18 year old, especially since it is normally taken by juniors. “But you must understand, we need to keep this under wraps. The other students mustn't know about this. Favoritism, they would call it. But I would hate for your hard work to go to waste.”

JJ remembers the first time she got Alexis naked. It was at her house when her husband was away on a business trip. It was heroin to Jennifer, seeking out her fix whenever she could. Alexis, JJ decided, looked ravishing wearing nothing but black lacy panties, grinding against her leg, her black hair laying against the pillow in a halo.

The last time JJ got to see Alexis naked was a date that JJ could never forget. Alexis’s husband stormed in, throwing JJ aside as he angrily screamed at both women. No one said anything when he threw a glass at JJ, cutting her shoulder. The first of many scars in JJ’s adult life, but not the last. December 14th. Three days away from today, JJ notes.

It wasn’t until much later that she realized Alexis had taken advantage of her power over JJ. There was a lot of power imbalance, and JJ tried to forget the manipulation she endured.

\---

A call wakes JJ abruptly at midnight. She isn’t sure who’s in bed next to her, but the heat of the body helps stave off the cold of the winter. Her voice is emotionless as she answers. “Jareau.”

“There’s a case. A bad one.” Hotch sighs. “Get here ASAP. Briefing on the plane.”

JJ rolls over and wakes up the woman who’s in her bed- Emily, her wife.

“Sorry, Em, we have a case.” JJ gets up and leaves, ignoring the raven haired girl’s whines of complaints.

She showers briefly, washing off the scent of sex, before she changes into suitable work clothes, go-bag already in her car. Emily jumps in as soon as she’s out, coffee already started.

Everyone is tense, knowing the case has to be bad if they went directly to Hotch and skipped JJ.

“Four women have been killed in the past month. There’s a pattern to it,” Hotch says as he passes out case files. “First, kidnapping. Then rape. There’s no traces of semen. The latest victim is Francine Blane.”

“How were they killed?” Morgan asks, thumbing the file.

“Strangulation,” Emily fills in, her eyes meeting JJ’s. JJ looks away quickly, blush faintly staining her cheeks. Even though they’re married, Emily still manages to make her blush like she did when they first started dating. “Each girl went to the University of Pittsburgh.”

“That’s where I went,” JJ comments to herself, mostly, opening the file finally. She freezes at the photos she sees. Each woman is a blonde haired, blue eyed woman like her.

“It seems that we only have three days in between kidnapping and the death and disposal of the body,” Reid comments. “Which is interesting, because the most dangerous city in Pennsylvania is not Pittsburgh. That title goes to McKees Rocks, in Allegheny County.”

“Oh, yeah, my mom always warned me to stay away from there,” JJ comments. “I lived in East Allegheny until I went to University of Pittsburgh.”

“So you’ll be our guide, gumdrop,” Garcia says over the camera feed.

“You aren’t even here,” JJ laughs. “Though neither is Rossi. Where is he?”

“He’s meeting us at the station,” Hotch says. “He had a prior commitment but he’s meeting us tomorrow.”

JJ nods. “Who is the police chief? Is it still Chief Higgins?”

Hotch nods. “How do you know?”

“Ah there were a couple incidents that I had to deal with when I went. I promise it wasn’t me, there was just three frat boys who tried to date rape a couple girls and me and a few of the soccer girls intervened. Higgins was pretty nice about everything then, took it fairly. You don’t get that much.” JJ shrugs.

Hotch nods. “Garcia, I want you to put together their class schedule, see if any of them have taken a class together.”

“Yessir. Anything else?”

“For now, no, just keep doing your thing.”

\---

Landing brought little to ease JJ’s anxiety. JJ met with the chief first.

“Chief Higgins, unfortunate to see you again under these circumstances. I’m Jennifer Jareau, communications liaison for the BAU. This is the team, SSAs Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, and Dr. Reid. I believe you spoke to Hotchner on the phone?”

“JJ! Yes, yes, agreed. Yes, I spoke to Hotchner on the phone. We are incredibly grateful for y’all to come out so late at night. This has shaken everyone up, you know?”

“We understand, Chief. We’ll do our best to help.”

Higgins sets the team up in a conference room, smiling at them once. “Anything y’all need us to get?”

“Not right now, thanks.”

“Are ya sure? I can get y’all something like pizza or Chinese food if y’all are hungry.”

“Pizza would be great,” JJ cuts in before anyone can answer, handing the chief some of her money. “One large cheese and one large pepperoni, Chief. Get a large one for your crew, too. From Giovanni’s, please?”

“Who’s Giovanni?” Emily asks when the Chief leaves.

“It’s a 24 hour pizza place. My friends and I would walk the twenty minutes it took to get there,” JJ laughs. “Not the smartest idea but we were eighteen.”

Emily smiles but then stops to start pinning crime scene photos. Reid joins her, and JJ sits to draft the press statement. Hotch sits at the table and begins looking over reports on the girls.

Morgan’s cell ringing startles JJ.

“You’re on speaker, babygirl.”

“Hello pretties, so, the victims were all in the English track with a focus on communications. That means they essentially had the same classes, so narrowing down teachers or TA’s will be fruitless,” Garcia’s voice is shrill. “Plus, they were in varying grades so TA’s would be different.”

“What about gen ed classes?”

“They had the same classes but only some had the same teacher. Not all five.”

“We have 60 hours left until the unsub is going to kill again. We need to be quick.”

\---

“The college is open to the public in about half an hour, we should interview all of the teachers in the English department,” Hotch says through a bite of pizza, grateful JJ remembered to get a pepperoni one. “JJ, you went through their English track so you should go. The teachers will be more likely to open up to you if they remember you.”

JJ nods, grabbing another slice for herself. She looks over the list. “Yeah, I’ve had a good handful of these teachers.”

“Good. Take Prentiss with you.” Hotch nods, tossing his plate in the trash.

JJ nods as well, slipping into the driver's seat easily, gesturing at Emily to put the GPS away.

“Please, I still know how to get around Pittsburgh, Em.” JJ tries to hide her blush when Emily laughs and pokes her cheek, threading her hand in JJ’s. “Can you check the website and see when professors have office hours? I know they spread it through the day.”

“Sure.” After a moment of tapping, Emily laughs. “Dear god there’s a lot.”

“Big school.”

“With the list Garcia gave us of teachers all five had, we’re going to spend the whole day here to make everyone’s office hours.” Emily smiles softly. “Starting with Professor Yorke, a journalism professor.”

“Ah, I had her. Sophomore year. Her class sucked.”

JJ carefully parks the SUV and gets out, making sure her gun is tucked snug on her hip. The victims and the victimology made her skin crawl.

Yorke led nowhere, unable to offer any insight.

“Dr. Chan, a basic level courses professor,” Emily guides next.

“Dr. Chan, I’m Jennifer Jareau with the FBI, this is Agent Prentiss. We were hoping to ask some questions about a series of kidnappings and murders,” JJ says carefully as soon as a student leaves.

“Oh! Jennifer! Yes, come in come in.” The small doctor waves them in and shuts the door. “I wish we would have seen each other again in more pleasant circumstances. What can I help you with?”

“These girls, do you recognize them?” Emily asks, laying out photos of the victims.

“Oh yes, dear, I recognize them all.” Dr. Chan sighs. “Each one was in at least one of my classes, but in all of their freshmen years.”

“Was there anything going on in their classes? Did any of them mention any trouble to you?”

“No, not that I can recall. I do remember Dr. Frieska all had them recently, it’s more likely she would remember.”

JJ goes silent at this, face neutral. “Thank you, Dr. Chan.” She stands and leaves, shaking the doctor’s hand one more time.

“We’ll be in contact if there’s any more questions.” Emily smiles a tight-lipped smile and follows JJ, grabbing her and pulling her into an empty bathroom. “JJ, what the hell was that?”

“Fuck, it’s me. This is all my fault, Emily. This is my fault.”

“Jayj, what’s going on? Just breathe, it’s okay, it’s okay.” Emily rubs the hyperventilating woman’s back.

“Fuck, okay, I need you to let me get this all out at the station, but we need to go to Dr. Frieska now.” JJ sighs, rubbing her face. “We need to talk to her first before I can say anything. And… no matter what, I love you. I love you so much.”

Emily looks confused. “I love you too. JJ, if this is too personal, you can’t do anything with this case.”

“She’ll only talk to me, Em. Please, trust me.”

Emily nods, still confused at the erratic behavior of her wife. JJ leads her to a room off the side of the classroom where kids are filing out.

“There’s only fifteen minutes before the next class, Jen,” Emily warns. “I’m not sure how much we can get done in that amount of time.”

JJ snorts and just walks in. “Dr. Frieska. I am Agent Jareau with the FBI and this is my partner, Agent Prentiss. We need to steal a moment of your time.”

When Alexis looks up, it takes everything in JJ to maintain her cold facade of a veteran FBI agent.

“Class starts in fifteen minutes, Jennifer.”

“Agent Jareau,” Emily corrects for JJ. “We won’t take too much of your time.”

“We were made aware that these five women recently took your class, or were taking your class this semester,” JJ starts, laying out five photos. JJ freezes for just a second when Frieska’s hand touches her fingertips when laying the final photo out. “We just need you to tell us any relevant information you may have.”

“Oh yes… These women were extremely hard working. Special. So of course I had to take a special interest in them. Unfortunately, if it was found out, classmates could call favoritism, so we kept my mentorship under wraps.” As soon as the sentence finished, JJ stiffened. Imperceptible to Frieska, but Emily picked up on it. “I wonder if classmates found out and ganged up on them. You understand, don’t you, Jennifer?”

JJ’s face is blank. “Thank you for your time, Dr. Frieska. One of our teammates will be in contact if we have any follow up questions.”

“Thank you, Jennifer.”

Emily turns away before she cringes at the sensual way Frieska says Jennifer, and the two walk out of the class as students file in. As soon as they pass the door, JJ sprints into the nearest bathroom, pulling into a stall and retching. Emily is there in a second, rubbing her back.

“Call everyone and tell them to meet us back at the station. I know what’s going on.” JJ turns to Emily, eyes softening. “Whatever happens, I love you, okay?”

\---

“Everyone, I need you to sit down and stay quiet until I get this all out because this is incredibly hard to say.” JJ’s face is paler than it normally is, and she’s clutching the table tight. She waits for everyone to shut up, though it takes a glare in Rossi’s direction for him to do it. “Eight years ago, I was taking a class with Dr. Frieska. It was a class meant for juniors, and I was taking it as a freshman. She, uh. She took a special interest in me. She slept with me. And, uh, in two days it’ll be the date her husband walked in on us. We slept together for five months. Five months, five kidnappings.”

“Circumstantial,” Morgan argues.

“The exact words she told me when we fucked for the first time was ‘Jennifer, I think you are the most hard working kid in my class. I have taken a… special interest in you. Because you’re special. But you must understand, we need to keep this under wraps. The other students mustn't know about this. Favoritism, they would call it. But I would hate for your hard work to go to waste.’” JJ turns and faces Emily. “I have never been able to get those words out of my mind. You want the next part?”

JJ can barely look anyone in the eyes as Emily continued. “That was almost word for word… what she said in the office about those girls.”

JJ just sits, waiting on Hotch to round up the officers who were going to assist in the arrest. Reid and Morgan follow, Rossi and Emily sticking behind.

“Jayj…” Emily starts, but JJ holds up a hand.

“It’s my fault. Had I reported it, she wouldn’t have had the outlet. You don’t need to scold me.” JJ sighs. “But God, she fucking manipulated me. She used me.”

“JJ, this is  _ not  _ your fault,” Rossi assures, grabbing her shoulder. “This is the work of that woman, not you. You didn’t force her to.”

The tight grip helps ease some anxiety, and Rossi leaves.

“He’s right,” Emily says. “Jayj, this isn’t your fault.”

JJ looks up. “God, that was probably the shittiest way to come out. When do we get to tell them we’re married?”

“Soon, love. And I promise, this doesn’t make me think any different of you.

“We’re going to Frieska’s house now,” Hotch says, poking his head in.

\---

The house is quiet, and still filled with pictures of Frieska and her husband. Little has changed, JJ notes with a rueful smile. 

“JJ, Emily, this floor.” Hotch commands quietly. “Rossi, Morgan, upstairs. Reid and I will take downstairs.”

JJ nods and takes the lead, grateful her kevlar is strapped to her chest. They find her in the office, a room slightly bigger than her office at the school. She’s holding

“Alexis, put the gun down,” JJ warns softly. “Francine isn’t who you want. It’s me, right?”

“Take off your vest,” Alexis demands. “I’m not wearing one, so why should you?”

“You and I both know I can’t do that,” JJ’s voice takes on a hard tone. She can hear the team file in behind her, no doubt hearing the voices and lack of “clear” from Emily or JJ.

“Take it off, or I shoot Francine right now. Such a pity, too,” Alexis laughs. “We’d miss my favorite part, where I take them like I took you. First we start in my office, but that’s before I kidnap them. Then I kidnap them. Fuck them in my office, bent over the desk.”

JJ’s heart hurts as her entire team hears about her sex life with her former teacher.

“You know what comes next, Jennifer. I take them into my bed… and then I let my husband watch. You never knew about that part, and that made it much more fun. The only reason he tried to hurt you was because I used our little plaything without asking permission, first.”

JJ’s face pales. “Alexis, let Francine go.”

“Take off your fucking Kevlar, Jennifer, and then we’ll talk about the possibility of me letting Francine go!” Alexis squeezes the trigger, not enough for it to go off but enough for JJ to panic.

“JJ, don’t do it, don’t put yourself in danger,” Hotch orders, but JJ still fears for Francine.

“Okay, okay. I’ll do it,” JJ rushes, and starts to unstrap herself.

“Does it remind you of how I used to undress you?” Alexis breathes heavily. “How my hands would graze your neck as I went to unclasp your bra? And they would lower…”

“It’s off. Let her go, Alexis.” JJ levels her gun at Alexis’s head. “We had a deal.”

“No, the deal wasn’t that I’d let her go, but I would think about letting her go.” Alexis sighs. “I haven’t changed the office in the slightest, Jennifer. Not even the chair. Remember when I made you ride my fingers in that chair?”

JJ takes another step forward. “Alexis, this isn’t between you and Francine, it’s between you and me. Isn’t it?”

“I remember how quickly you got off in that position, even though you didn’t want to do it,” Alexis laughs. “And that couch in the corner? Remember how I had you bent over the couch?”

As soon as Alexis looks at the couch, JJ strikes. She yanks Francine out of Alexis’s grip and shoves her the professor against the wall. She grabs the hand that has the gun and shoves it up, facing the ceiling. JJ disarms the professor and cuffs her, letting her team take her away and Francine to safety. She slides down the wall, curling up into herself, sobbing.

“JJ… I’m right here.”

Emily.

“I tried to block it out,” JJ sobs. “I tried to block it out. I tried to forget how she used me.”

Emily sits in front of JJ. “Can I hold you? Or is physical touch too much?”

With a pause, JJ nods and scoots closer to Emily. She uncurls enough to cling to Emily’s shirt- faintly, she notices Emily had taken off her Kevlar, too, but that’s a thought for another time.

“What was the trigger?” JJ asks, as soon as she stops sobbing.

“Her husband filed for divorce.” Emily’s voice is low. “I want you to know that I don’t think any less of you. What she did to you is vile and she is never getting out of the prison. Probably maximum security. You have an entire team of badass FBI agents behind you.”

“Does that include you?” JJ’s voice is quiet and it breaks in the middle, breaking Emily’s heart with it.

“Of course it does, Jayj. I’ll be here every step of the way. She admitted to an entire room of federal agents to kidnapping and raping multiple girls.” Emily pauses before pressing a brief kiss to JJ’s forehead. “You’re safe, Jayj, I won’t let her touch you again.”

“I let a professor take advantage of me,” JJ tries to quell her tears, already having soaked a part of Emily’s shirt.

“No, baby, you didn’t let her take advantage of you. She used her position of power to manipulate you.” Emily tilts JJ’s head up. “You are no different than you were a week ago, a month ago, or a year ago. We’ll get you into therapy to help you process this, but you aren’t any less Jennifer Jareau-Prentiss. You’re still you.”

“Promise?” JJ asks in a weak voice.

“I promise.” Emily wipes a tear from JJ’s face. “Can I kiss you, or is that too much?”

“You can kiss me,” JJ says, smiling when Emily presses her lips to JJ’s. “I tried really hard to forget her.”

“You never have to forget your past, baby,” Emily assures. “I’m never going to think of you other than the best thing to ever waltz into my life, I promise.”

JJ says nothing more, just nuzzling into Emily.

“Oh, and Jayj?”

“Hmm?”

“We don’t need to worry about telling the team. They all just saw us kiss.”

“Does that mean we have to get up?”

Emily hums. “No, we can stay here for another minute, but I think we need to get you to the jet before you fall asleep.”

“They’re gonna ask a million questions,” JJ moans. Emily laughs, and stands up with JJ still in her arms.

“Well, Mrs. Jareau-Prentiss, shall we?”

“Mrs. Jareau-Prentiss,” JJ says back. “I think you have the right idea.”

JJ was right. They all had a million questions. But the first, coming from Reid’s mouth, was “We’ll always be here for you. You know that, right?”

JJ thinks she couldn’t have ended up with a better wife or a better team.


End file.
